


Huh. They Really Do Deliver Everywhere

by OpalRhea



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aiya Delivers Everywhere, Anime inspired, Empowered Side Character, Gen, Neutral Party, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalRhea/pseuds/OpalRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the IT are working through Naoto's dungeon, they find themselves facing an unexpected problem. With an even more unexpected solution. </p>
<p>"Thank you for your continued patronage. Just leave the bowls when you're done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh. They Really Do Deliver Everywhere

"Hey Narukami, can we call it a day? I'm starving." Chie asked, and Yu looked at her in surprise. Honestly, he should've expected it earlier. Of course this would happen the one day they hadn't brought any food, having never actually eaten it on previous runs (except Teddie, but that bear's appetite was a bit ridiculous, even for Yu.)

"Senpai... We shouldn't leave him here too long. We're tired but..." Kanji started, and Yu shook his head.

"We'll do him a lot more good if we're at our peak. We'll come back tomorrow and finish this." 

"Senpai's right, Kanji-kun. All of you seem really worn down." Rise sounded cheerful, but there was clear fatigue beneath the words.

"Partner, one of us could leave, and grab some lunch and bring it back." 

"Hm. We might have to if we want to rescue Shirogane today." Yu said, as they stepped out of the tunnel into the base. They were greeted by a now familiar silhouette on a scooter. 

The chorus of questions from his friends was almost more confusing than seeing the delivery girl.

"How did you-?! I mean it-!" Yosuke was flustered, and Yu was almost amused. 

"We deliver anywhere. Or did you forget?" She chastised, handing out the bowls with practiced ease.  
"Thank you for your continued patronage. Just leave the bowls when you're done." She said, and the motor began to run.

"Hey! If you can come in here, does that mean that you-"

"I won't take sides, Mr Narukami. I am just a delivery girl after all." She smiled, and for a moment her eyes looked luminous yellow. Then her scooter revved, and she was gone.

"Huh. They really do deliver everywhere." Yu said thoughtfully, before settling down to eat, surrounded by the chatter of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me screwing with the running Aiya gag from the Animation. Don't take this seriously... Maybe.
> 
> Teddie placed the order. He didn't think it would work.  
> There might be a sequel to this inspired by the chase scene delivery.


End file.
